baby steps
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Langkah-langkah kecil itu terjadi lagi, dengan tujuan yang sama. {canon, sequel}


**baby steps**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, time skips, kinda sequel to sapienter.

 _(Langkah-langkah kecil itu terjadi lagi, dengan tujuan yang sama.)_

* * *

Dengan langkahnya yang kecil, Romano menuruni pangkuan Kakek dan melewati pasukan Goth yang minum-minum. Dia menerobos dua orang yang sedang bicara dan tak ia peduli teguran garang keduanya.

Germania sibuk mengurus sesuatu dengan berdiskusi bersama yang lain. Romano belum paham mengapa lelaki itu dengan sukarelanya menolak minum-minuman dan buruan panggang yang ditawarkan suku-sukunya sendiri.

Anak itu, yang dibawa Germania, ketakutan duduk seorang diri di atas batu-batu, lima kaki dari kakek pirangnya. Romano berhenti di kejauhan saat memandanginya.

Lelaki mungil itu melangkah pelan-pelan. Langkah kecil yang sama malu-malunya dengan raut wajah si mungil lain.

Kepalanya miring saat bertemu mata dengan gadis kecil itu.

Si gadis menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Matanya berair. Entah sudah atau akan menangis. Namun Romano tak terlalu mempertimbangkannya sebagai dasar apakah ia harus lanjut melangkah atau tidak.

Romano berhenti di jarak tiga lengan Kakek terhadap gadis itu. Ia ragu sejenak, hingga mengangkat tangannya ke depan bibir saat berpikir.

Kepala gadis itu sedikit miring, matanya bertanya-tanya tepat ketika Romano sadar jarinya dihinggapi seekor burung.

Romano tersenyum kecil. Malu-malu juga, masih, yang membuatnya menundukkan pandangan sesaat.

Burung itu bertahan sambil berkicau dan mengepakkan sayap. Romano berjalan lagi, begitu lambat dengan langkah kecil, tetapi kakinya tetap bisa mengantarkannya pada gadis tersebut. Sambil dielusnya kepala burung itu, melunakkan si burung yang telah jinak. Dia memegang kendali.

Burung itu lantas melompat pergi. Romano kecewa, gadis itu meringis tanpa suara.

Namun burung itu singgah di tempat yang terduga.

"Uh ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut—" Romano mengulurkan tangan, tetapi ragu dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Si burung putih kecil mengepakkan sayap di atas helai-helai pirang pendek yang masih kusut. Romano tersenyum, gadis itu akhirnya tenang.

Dan turut menyunggingkan bibir walau lebih tipis daripada senyum si kakek yang diam-diam mengamati.

* * *

Jika pria-pria Italia, di mata beberapa wanita Eropa, adalah lelaki yang romantis dan selalu berhasil mengajak dansa, maka tidak kali ini!

Romano menyisir sisi pinggir ruangan karena ia gagal mengajak Belgium. Ia, tanpa diragukan lagi, diserempet Spain yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengambil klaim.

Monaco, ah, dia entah mengapa bisa jatuh ke tangan Denmark. Hungary, coret. Karena hingga detik ini pun dia masih mabuk berdansa dengan Austria, masuk kembali ke relung kenangan akan peristiwa yang sering terjadi saat dua kerajaan berkumpul di bawah satu nama.

Tentu saja, pilihan lainnya adalah wanita yang tak suka dansa, yang ditinggalkan kakaknya untuk ke toilet sebentar.

(Yang mana Romano ragu, bisa saja Switzerland sedang muak karena musik yang membuatnya mengantuk dan merasa membuang waktunya.)

Ia mendekati, hanya untuk menanyakan soal _ingatkah kau_.

Yang ternyata cukup banyak. Dimulai dari petak-petak tanah berbatu yang diisi pesta kaum Goth hingga beberapa pertemuan tak sengaja di pesta-pesta berbagai kerajaan saat monarki masih menaburkan permata di sekeliling tanah Eropa.

"Jadi ... berapa lama kau di Milan?"

"Mungkin ... hingga tiga hari lagi." Liechtenstein melirik, sedikit malu-malu tetapi ia memegang gelasnya dengan santai.

"Aku benar-benar bosan dengan pesta ini." Romano meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, lalu mendongak sementara kedua tangannya menjamah saku. "Dan segala urusan pemerintahan akhir-akhir ini." Ia mendelik, mencari tahu apakah kodenya sampai, dan nasib baik ada di tangannya: ada lirikan balasan.

Ini alasan yang terlalu biasa dan klise; Romano tahu, tetapi inilah dunia dan sejarahnya. Sejarah pun berulang, begitu pula dengan alasannya. Sepanjang sejarah selalu ada negara-negara yang mencari pelarian di alam, dan Romano tahu benar siapa yang paling sering melakukannya terutama di dekade belakangan. Tentu saja, itu, dia yang berdiri di pojok sana dan maklum saja ketika partnernya berdansa dengan mantan suami karena dia dan wanita itu telah kenyang menjelajahi hulu-hulu Jerman, mulai dari Saksoni sampai perbatasan dengan Denmark.

Romano sadar Liechtenstein takkan mungkin melangkah duluan.

"Mau ikut ke Alpen Italia? Aku sudah mencoba mengajak beberapa orang tapi mereka semua sibuk."

Liechtenstein memandang permukaan minumannya.

* * *

Esoknya, dua kamar di hotel di utara Milan mendadak jadi kosong. Sebuah catatan ditinggalkan di meja Switzerland dan ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air dingin di pagi buta dari keran kamar mandi.

* * *

Mungkin Romano memang tak bisa membelikan cinnabar yang konon bisa digali di sisi-sisi Alpen, dan bukan pula dia bisa memberikan padang rumput berbunga-bunga yang ia janjikan sebelumnya. Barangkali ia sedang sial, bisa pula ia cuma _diantarkan_ ke sesuatu yang _lain_.

"Uh, seingatku sekitar sini. Sebentar ... memutar lewat mana, ya?" Romano, sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil, memutar-mutar peta digitalnya sampai layarnya meredup. "Siaaal, baterainya!"

Liechtenstein keluar dari sisi kanan. Tak ada yang benar-benar asing di sini, rupa-rupa sekitar utara Italia ia rasa sangat mirip dengan rumahnya. Yang sedikit tak familiar di sini hanyalah langit mendungnya yang secara mengejutkan tampil di awal musim semi yang berbunga.

Gadis itu menyadari jalan kecil di depan sana basah. _Baru saja hujan_ ...

"Nggg, apa kau ... ah, ponselmu. Boleh pinjam?" Muka Romano merah. Tersesat di negeri sendiri terasa sangat memalukan apalagi di depan tamu—tapi apa mau dikata? Dia lahir di Selatan dan besar di Hispania!

Liechtenstein memberikannya berikut senyuman penenang. Romano memakainya dengan hati-hati, dan sedikit kaget karena ponsel ini begitu besar dan lebar untuk tangan Liechtenstein yang mungil.

Perempuan itu menjauh dari mobil. Tanah lapang tanpa pagar dan rumput di sebelah sana cukup mengundang.

Di saat itulah layar ponselnya mulai basah.

"Hujan?" Romano mendongak, mendapati gerimis telah disulap cepat menjadi jatuhan bulir-bulir deras. "Liecht! Hujan!"

Liechtenstein bergeming meski menoleh. Perlahan dia tersenyum, ketika tanah lemah di bawah kakinya mulai dilumat hujan.

"Liech, kau—"

Liechtenstein tersenyum, hujan tak melunturkannya.

Romano memulai langkah menyusul, harus pelan-pelan karena tanah yang mulai becek— dan nampaknya telah lumat oleh hujan sebelumnya. Langkah kecil itu begitu pelan dan ia rasa ia diundang oleh perasaan lama ke dalam dunia yang pernah dikunjunginya.

Langkah kecil kepada seorang gadis mungil.

Dia tersenyum, namun mendadak terkesiap karena kakinya tercelup ke kubangan.

Liechtenstein tertawa kecil. Dan ia berjalan juga, melangkah pelan-pelan tetapi tak keberatan saat sepatu kets cokelatnya tenggelam di genangan yang mulai terbentuk.

Mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah dan sama-sama tersenyum.

"Kau merasa bebas, 'kan, Romano?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: too much travel fic in me, i know, so much coughclichecough anyway. ini karena saya terlalu gemes sama baby steps-nya taetiseo (almost 4 years but still love it anyway). but it seems that this story doesn't meet my expectation sigh but so what yang penting romaliech yegak /ye

anyway baru tau juga kalo di alpen ada tambang permata sampe bisa nemu amethyst dan cinnabar bahkan quartz sekalipun /... /telat so yeah meski romano bukan penambang yang ngasih permata jutaan euro at least dia bisa ngajak-ngajak liech liburan hmmm

ada yang baca sapienter? bersetting tahun 410 pasca serangan visigoth (salah satu cabang suku jermania) di roma. nah, di awal itu adalah saat romano nge-approach liech yang sesungguhnya. kaaay thanks for reading!


End file.
